


Someone that can Take the Hulk

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Bruce want tenderness, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reed can take the hulk, Sex, Violent Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Blukaniner.</p></blockquote>





	Someone that can Take the Hulk

Bruce massages his temple, the little fits between Steve and Tony was really putting his patience at stake. Also the fact they were in Germany, in a cold, shady prison cell, in the hands of the Red Skull, and him being restrained to do anything that could get them out of there by chains that injected massive dose of drugs. So Hulk is out of the team right now. The bickering of Iron Man and Captain America stops when the door opens, making the three of them jumps. Guards take Tony and Steve, leaving Bruce alone. He sighs, it’s silent, but it only makes him worry for the team. There’s little chance the Skull could kill them, they are way too useful. 

Even in the fog the drug creates on his brain, Bruce sees an extinguisher and slowly moves to it, as he is about to use it to break his chains, a guard comes in. 

\- Hey what do you think you’re doing?!! 

\- Humm… Hurt you. Answers Bruce. 

The genius opens the extinguisher, while the substance is shooting backward and the red metal is projected in the guard’s thorax. Banner goes toward the Red Skull’s man and takes a knife, with carful manipulation he breaks his chains and escapes his prison cell. He goes in what looks like a control room and kicks a guard in the back before stabbing the other one’s hand on the control panel. He breaks a chair on the third and asks to the second to get robots in the same then to the rest of the Avengers to be able to see them. 

\- Please... D-don’t kill me. Ask the guard, executing the command. 

\- I won’t, sorry for your hand, here! Said Banner. 

The screen shows Red Skull having a monologue to an angry Steve Rogers chained to a chair. Unfortunately they can’t see the other member. 

\- Do you have access card or key to join them? Asked the scientist. 

\- Hum... To the Red Skull? We’re going to get killed at best… Answers the guard. 

\- Yes. You have it? 

\- Yes… I do. The two of them run around the corridors and the guard gives Bruce a guard’s uniform so can get there safe. Finally they arrive and they enter the room. 

\- Vat? How dare you enter here? Ask the Skull, pointing his gun toward them. 

The Avenger charges toward him and tackles him on the ground. The Skull manages to removes his mask and sees his face. He freezes a second. 

\- Stop struggling or the Hulk is pinning you down. I might add like a pancake. Says Bruce. 

The scientist quickly gets up and removes Steve chains. He feels for a second an acute pain in his back and the next half-second he turns into the Hulk. 

Steve backs off before the Hulk smash the Skull’s guards having agglomerated behind him. He takes his shield in the corner and noticed the Red Skull isn’t there anymore. He gets out the room before it collapses by the Hulk’s hits and joins Tony and the rest of the team in the laboratory. 

\- Tony, Hulk’s out. Did Fury contact us? Asks Captain America. 

\- No. But get Natasha out of that. Answered Tony while hitting a guard with a beaker. 

Steve gets the Russian out of the machine and they beat the guards trying to shoot them. Thor goes directly to the back of the base to get the tesseract and they are surprised to see Fury at the hand of Baron Zemo. 

\- Well, hello there Avengers. Said the villain, throwing a knife at Stark. 

Steve runs toward Zemo and shields himself before the villain tries to stab him with his sword. Zemo may be an excellent swordsman, but they are 5 against one and the villain is quickly beaten. Hulk burst through a wall and finished the last guards. 

\- Yay, another victory for the Avengers. Said Tony. 

\- Should we go to the restaurant, I want Chinese. Said Clint. 

\- Here, Bruce. Said Tony, showing puppies to the Hulk. 

The Hulk gets back to Bruce. 

\- Ow… The drugs made it painful. Said Banner. 

\- We will talk dinner after the base explodes, team. Said Fury, starring at Clint. 

\- The tesseract will deport us safely. Said Thor, using the Tesseract’s power. 

They are out of the Skull’s base and they watch it explode dramatically. 

\- I feel more for a pizza. Said Tony. 

\- Chinese! Respond Clint. 

\- Hahaha, why bicker on that, we should go to that delicious place of colorful snow. Said Thor. 

\- It’s a dessert. After. Said Steve. 

\- By this discussion it’s hard to believe that you are a superhero team. Said Fury, sighing. 

\- Here is the quinjet. Said Natasha. 

\- We saved the world. Wasn’t it a little bit too easy? Asked Steve. 

\- I’ll take easy every day. Said Clint. 

\----------------------------- 

Finally they end up at a classy pasta restaurant because Natasha was tired of Tony and Clint. A group of cute ladies come near them and Tony and Clint flirt. Thor joins them later, but Steve stays away for Sharon. Bruce is uneasy. He watches the cleavages of the lady and quickly feels aroused and blushes embarrassingly. 

\- How much time since you have been with a lady? Ask Natasha to Bruce. 

\- Why would you want to know that? Ask the scientist crudely. 

\- How much? 

\- Hum. A month ago, I had a café with a charming lady. 

\- Did you get in the sheet? 

\- … I can’t. 

\- How much time since that? 

\- You’re a bit indiscreet. 

\- How much? 

\- Years. 

\- The big guy shouldn’t prevent you from having a love life you know. 

\- Well, it was disastrous the last time. 

\- Tried with men? 

\- What? 

\- You heard me. 

\- Hummm... What? 

\- I know someone that have an eye on you and surely want to go in your pants. 

\- Well good for him. 

\- Did I specify he could take the Hulk? 

Bruce gulps and rolled his eyes and continues to eat his lasagna. 

-What were you talking about? Asked Steve having stop listening to the boys flirting. 

\- So, how is it going with Sharon? Have she come back from Argentina? Ask Natasha. 

\- Yes she did. Answers Rogers. 

The Avengers finishes their meals and Clint and Tony go away with a lady at their side. Thor excuses himself and goes to Asgard. Steve, Natasha and Bruce get back to the tower. They do their briefing and go back to sleep. Bruce thinks about what Natasha said. It’s true, he didn’t have a girlfriend for maybe too long. He sighs. In fact he wouldn’t mind being caressed and mentally support by a hedgehog. He gets up to get a watch that monitor his heartbeat and get back to bed. He gets his hand in his boxer and slowly strokes his flaccid cock. His breath hitches and he moves to get more comfortable. He closes his eyes and moves his thumb on the head. He hears his watch beep and he sigh, he’s near turning green. He feels his blood rushes and shivers down his body. He removes his hand and groans in frustration. He won’t today it seems. He broke enough bed and walls like that. 

\-------------------------------- 

Bruce is working on Tony’s armour since the man has gone out with the president. He doesn’t hear the door opening. 

\- Why don’t you use platinum circuits? 

\- Hum? Oh, Reed. Didn’t hear you. Well, Tony told me he had a bad experience with platinum. Answers Bruce. 

\- Oh. Is it important? I don’t want to disturb you. 

\- Oh, not that much. Why? 

\- I need your help for something. Or we could get you some chemical because you lack of some basic one. 

\- Why did you come in my lab? 

\- It was just a peek, really. 

Bruce sighs, smiles and accepts the proposition. 

\--------------------------------- 

\- What are you working on? Asked Banner. 

\- A positron machine. Answers Reed taking a bottle of nitrogen. 

\- Really? Just that? 

\- I have something bigger in mind, but it’s just a sketch. You’ll need barium too. 

\- Ah yes it’s here. Mmmh, not sure I will have enough money for all. 

\- I’ll help you. 

\- It might take a long time before I refund you, you know. 

\- It’s okay, consider it like a late Christmas gift. 

\- Can you get more nitrogen please? 

\- Of course. 

They go at the counter and they bring all their chemicals at Bruce’s laboratory. 

\- What are you planning to do? Ask Reed. 

\- I don’t know. It’s been quite a while since I made anything in fact. Responds Bruce. 

\- I imagine the Avengers are very in demand. 

\- Very, yes. 

Bruce places his chemicals and gets his old notes books that have accumulated dust. 

\- You could make a vaccine. It’s easy to make. Said Reed. 

\- Yes, it’s a good idea actually. Answers Bruce. 

Reed looks around and goes in Bruce’s notebook, he looks a bit and scribbles thing. It don’t really bug Banners, he doesn’t do commentaries out loud or remarks. 

\- Hey Reed, may I ask you something? Ask Bruce. 

\- Mmmmh? 

\- Do you think you can do something for my situation? 

\- What do you mean? Permanently? 

\- No, no, more like something to not go Hulk at certain moment. Like a pill I take to not turn into Hulk for an hour. 

\- Oh, what happened? 

\- Huu? Oh nothing happened, it’s just I would like to see someone. 

\- Oh. Is the Hulk having a say on your relationship? 

\- No, no… When my heartbeat increases too much… 

\- So you can’t have sex. 

Bruce blushes. He’s surprised by Reed causality about it. Well, he’s Mister Fantastic, a man that has been at the end of the universe and that can stretch every part of his body. 

\- You didn’t try Beta-blocker? Ask Richards. 

\- Yeah… But it does affect my memories. I like to recollect what happened with the Hulk even if it’s not pretty. Answers Bruce. 

\- Ah. Ever tried with someone of your size? 

\- M-May I know why you want to know all that? 

\- Oh, curiosity. 

\- Well, no, no one wants to date me, the one on my size. And all the other that might want to date me can’t because I’ll hurt them. Dammit. I can’t even be alone. 

\- Even Betty Ross with… 

\- No. I mean... Human form it’s okay, but she can control her hulk form, me half of it. 

\- Can be Hulk gentle? 

\- Yes. With animals. 

\- With humans? 

\- Yes… but he’s really snappy. 

\- I imagine. Does the tension affect your life? 

\- Are you my psychologist? 

\- If you wish. But call me psychiatrist because I could relieve some of it? 

\- How? You can’t take the Hul… Oh. 

Reed burst into laughter over the face of sudden realisation. 

\- But… Aren’t you with Susan? Said Bruce. 

\- Oh boy, you’re not on page. It’s been years I’m not with Sue anymore. Said Reed smiling. 

\- … Sorry. 

\- By the blush you have, I see you are considering. Pay me a supper and we’ll get on it. 

Bruce takes a darker taint of red and now. And he thinks about that Natasha has sent him. The Avenger nods and Richards get up to take his coat. He hopes no one will know about it. But Reed is his friend, won’t it be weird? However Bruce sighs. It’s the only one at the disposition and yes his lack of sexuality was making it tense; having an awkward boner, sometimes for Natasha, Steve or a can of soup. 

\---------------------------------- 

Bruce takes his shower and the apprehension already makes him have a raging boner. He gets out the shower and takes a towel to dry himself a bit, gets his watch and goes in the bedroom. 

\- You have your watch? Ask Reed. 

Banner nods and gets on the bed. He’s shy, he feels embarrassed, but he knows that Reed will be comprehensive. Reed gets the Avenger’s head between his hands and kiss him, very softy, but just that makes Banner’s watch go off. 

\- You’re quite on edge. Let’s go soft. If we have to go so soft, you’ll only come in the morning, then be it. Said Mister Fantastic. 

The comment made Bruce blushes and he inhales softly when Reed kisses him again. He shivers when Richards kisses his neck, his shoulder, then all of his right arm at such a slow rate it would drive any man or woman insane, but it was soothing. Banner let himself be carefully manipulated slowly and massaged. He let a groan of appreciation when Reed pressed against a knot in his back. Then his shoulder, then Bruce could have melted against the sheet when Reed caresses his hairs. He should get massages more often. Richards kisses the back of his neck, then all of his back and carefully puts his hands on the thighs of the Avenger. A wave of apprehension goes through Bruce body; his watch makes a noise for a slight second, then it gets quiet and Bruce relaxes. The hands roam on his thigh and remove the towel. Banner gets tense and makes another groans when Reed’s thumbs presses at the bottom of his back, defeating a knot on his coccyx. Richards kisses his neck and he asks Bruce if they can continue. The Avenger nods and his legs are spread a bit. Oh, he didn’t think it would go like that. Reed bites the part of his neck that makes him groan before putting a hand on his buttock. Bruce gets tense and takes deep breaths. 

\- It’s going to be cold. Said Reed. 

Banner hisses, it is cold, but slowly the sensation takes over. Only one digit inside him and it’s all new sensation and it’s not uncomfortable, but it’s a little weird. He takes a sharp breath when Reed moves his finger. He feels him coming near his face and he nods. He bucks his hips when the second cold finger comes in. He groans and Richards kisses his back. He gets used to the sensation and he relaxes when he feels a palm on his cock. A third finger slides inside and he groans again, but Reed’s free hands do wonders to remove the tension with just small pressure all over his back, his arms and ankles. Mister Fantastic makes Bruce rolls on his back and kisses his torso, his face and his neck. He puts his legs on his shoulders and kisses his knees and feet. Bruce nods and throw his head on the pillow when he feels Reed’s cock slowly enter, in one intense push. The preparation makes him have no pain, so they wait for a moment so the watch stops being so noisy. The Avenger groans when Richards rolls his hips softly. Mister Fantastic covers his lover in kiss and it’s really soothing. He loves being pampered like that. Reed’s kisses him and rolls his hips a bit differently, just brushing a bunch of nerves that make him crook his toes. Banner moans silently and on the second time, he arches his back. He’s not going to last long, he won’t even need a hand on his length to come, it’s almost ridiculous, but his thought are blurred again when Reed thrust a bit more fast, brushing his prostate again. He groans when he feels the length go 

deeper, and is it coming out, it brushes his prostate and he feels his balls tightening, as it go in he comes. Reed goes a little bit faster, hitting the prostate for all the orgasm, and kisses Bruce while the Avenger moans and spills on his torso. Banner begins to think again by the loud sound of his watch and he is tempted to throw it on the wall. 

\- Oh… Reed, that was good. He said, while taking his breath. 

Richards smirks and points to his skin beginning to be green. Bruce take a sharp breath, it’s not supposed to happen. His heartbeat has stopped being frantic, so why the Hulk is coming out? 

\- Perhaps the Hulk wants his fun too. Proposed Reed, seeming to have read in the Avenger’s head. 

The Avenger takes a sharp breath before the Hulk comes out. 

Reed step back and lets the transformation go. Now he’s a little nervous, he might be elastic, doesn’t mean he’s not going to be messed up. The Hulk sits and looks at Mister Fantastic. He puts his green hand on Reed’s shoulder and looks for any rejection. Reed also puts his hands on the Hulk body, and he feels a lot of tension. Well, the Hulk needs tension, but he could get Banner back by removing it. The Hulk puts Reed on his stomach and seems hesitant. 

\- If it helps you, you can, but don’t go hard. Said Richards, now pretty nervous. 

\- No. I know you help Hulk. 

Richards clenches his fingers on the sheet when he feels the Hulk pushes his cock inside him. He’s proportionate, but his power adjusts quickly. Reed shudders when he hears the Hulk groan loudly and slam inside a bit too violently for him. He loses his breath and he braces himself on the bed. Hulk seems to lose control and Reed only hope he won’t be projected across the room. Mister Fantastic cries out when the Hulk slam all his length inside, hard and fast, along with a roar. He feels the Avenger slipping out and when he turns back the Hulk is breathing hard and he 

feels a thick liquid on his thighs. That was fast. 

\- Thank you. Said the Hulk. 

He turns back into Bruce, and the Bruce seems exhausted as well. 

\- Hey you did it… Seems he liked it. Hey you’re still hard. Said Banner. 

\- Well, he was kind of fast and inexperienced. Was not the most pleasurable experienced, but it wasn’t painful. Responded Mister Fantastic. 

The Avenger takes a deep breath and takes Richards’s cock in hand before swallowing it, which surprised Reed a lot, but soon he groans. It’s not that bad, it’s salty, but Bruce get used to the taste and he laps his tongue on the head before taking the length at the back of his throat. It’s calming also. Richards pushes Bruce’s head and he turns around to finish alone. He comes back to bed and turns off the light before pulling the covers. 

-You think people heard us? Ask Bruce. 

\- Possibly. Answers Mister Fantastic. 

\- Did we wake them up?

\- Shh, don’t think about it. 

\- Bruce falls asleep quickly.

\--------------------------------------- 

When Bruce wakes up, he is alone. He’s a bit deceived, but gosh, he feels so good. He feels like he is in a warm soft cloud. He opens the TV and sees why Reed is not here anymore. There might be a Latverian king that has sent robots to the Baxter building. He sighs and gets up to make coffee while feeling like on a cloud. He doesn’t feel like doing anything stressful today. Bruce remembers Steve invitation to a cat café. It would be a good day for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Blukaniner.


End file.
